


Icarus

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: Kageyama, please wait for me, I will find you.With my wings made of feathers and wax, I will reach the sky.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Icarus

Kageyama, please wait for me, I will find you.

With my wings made of feathers and wax, I will reach the sky.

I fly as high as I can, but something pulls me down.

It's the ocean.

The ocean that dares to have the same color as your eyes.

The ocean that took you away from me.

The damn ocean.

But it's the sun that won't let me find you.

The wax melts and the feathers fall.

I'm sinking.

I'm dying.

I see you.


End file.
